


A Recall for Baths

by heyitsgmats



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsgmats/pseuds/heyitsgmats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up beside Natasha, her scent wafting through his nose as he recalled a specific time with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recall for Baths

The cruel cold of New York City never failed to remind people that it was the holiday season. People walking like penguins due to the amount of layers they had on, every time they open their mouth, their breath was visible and basically, they have to be wary of walking or they’ll slip.

But inside the quaint apartment of Steven Rogers, with the heater on, and some scented candles lit up. It was a perfect day for Christmas. His blue eyes meeting the small glare of sunlight from the window, he’s bare body clad only with a blanket, spooning a naked Natasha Romanoff.

Her hair was dishevelled, yet he knew once she raised her head it will fall back into a tidy one, her breathing was soft, calm and somewhat, satisfied as she left herself vulnerable for only Steve to see.

Steve looked at her sleeping form slowly, he appreciated how the light from the window lightly kisses Natasha’s bare skin, which enticed him greatly. He slowly placed his hand on her arm to feel her warm skin, leaning his head on her back to smell the scent of peppermint.

He lightly chuckled as he remembered that Natasha enjoyed bath fizzes despite the reputation she has. Since it was the holiday season, she always had peppermint fizz baths whenever she can. Sometimes he would sit on the edge of the claw foot tub, listening about her day and sometimes washing her hair even when he’s not that good at it.

As he recalled that fond memory, Steve slowly inched her closer, wanting to embrace her more as he lightly pecked her bare shoulder, smelling the aroma of peppermint. He never felt so happy in his entire life, he wanted to cherish every waking moment as he held her in his arms. Slightly, he kissed her again, but after he did, Natasha slowly faced him with a warm smile that she only shows to ho him.

“Good Morning.” She said with a slight huskiness to her voice, kissing Steve slowly on the lips.

“Good Morning.” He had a silly smile on, burying his head on the crook of her neck before resuming kissing her shoulder.

“Isn’t it too early?” Natasha slightly giggled at his touch.

“It’s the holidays.” Steve kissed her on the lips as they continued to spend another hour on the bed.


End file.
